Conquering Your True Love
by Stephanie'sMeyersAlterEgo
Summary: Derek and Casey ran away, but now Derek has passed away. Will Sam help Casey help himself? Can they save eachother? Or will they both perish from their illusions? R&R. At the bottom of the ocean as my inspiration. Dont ask me how. discaimer:I dont own LwD


Casey looks at the door. She see's the first time Derek walked through that door. He had played a prank on her at school; and her parents had told him to go and apologize. He looked her right in the eye and said he was sorry. Then he pulled her close and kissed her lips lightly. That had been her first kiss. Then she met Sam, and looking in his blue eyes made her knees week. Derek wouldn't talk to her for a week after her and Sam got together. He didn't even look at her. Then Sam and her broke up; and she met Max. his green eyes made her shake. And Derek didn't speak to her until Max and her broke up. She caught him cheating on her with her neighbor Emily. And the night of her breakup with Max; Derek had come into her room and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Telling her that she was better than Max. That he was stupid for cheating on her. Then Derek told her that he loved her. And she was quiet. She was pretending that she was sleeping because she didn't know what to say.

She came home from her shift at work to find Derek in his room, smoking weed. And she flipped out on him telling him that he was ruining his life. Not to mention his health. He told her he was sorry, but he didn't look at her and she could tell he wasn't. And Casey being Casey told her parents. She was just trying to help him and he knew that. But it didn't mean he was happy about it.

She remembered the day when they came to take him to rehab. The look on his face as he was carried out the door and he saw Marti's face. The tears that sneaked down her face. Casey knew that she should have been at Emily's house, but Casey let her pride get in the way. Casey remembers having to keep Marti company the whole week after the incident. She remembers the late night calls to Derek, and she remembers when he thanked her and told her that he loved her again. And she remembered the tears that his voice brought. She remembers asking him if he was doing better. And him saying that he was changing for _her._ Then she remembers Noel asking her to marry him. She remembers saying yes. Sneaking off to Vegas for a week and tying the knot. She remembers the car accident that night, the tires screeching. The honking horn and her scream echoing through her ears.

She remembers looking at her Mom's disappointed face.

She see's Derek coming through her door for the first time in two years. She hugs him tightly and he notices the scar on her left arm. He traces along the edge, asking her what happened. She see's the look of pain flashing across his face as she tells him. She remembers begging him to forgive her. Then he asks where Noel is. And she doesn't answer; only cries. And the look of regret flashing across his face. She remembers hugging him. Telling him that she was sorry, she wasn't thinking right. Then sneaking out with him in the middle of the night. Taking off to the U.S.A. To Vegas. This time she didn't regret getting married. She remembers the year they had in peace. Until her parents came for them. She was still seventeen; and Derek had turned eighteen a month ago. The judge and the sentencing. Four years in prison.

The tears that streamed down her face when she heard of his murder.

The shock of seeing him hidden in the trees at his own funeral.

Asking him what happened; only to see him fade into the air.

Screaming at him to come back, telling him that she had waited for him; that she will always wait for him. Her mom asking her who she was talking to. Why was she screaming at Derek's funeral?

She thought of all of this as she stood on the roof; looking down. The feel of the strong arms snaking around her waste and pulling her off the edge. Seeing no one as she turned around. The tears that never seemed to go away. The dreams of him and her.

Seeing Edwin and how much he was becoming to look like Derek.

The feeling of betrayal as her mom checked her into the mental institute.

5 years later…

Casey McDonald was in a light velvet dress. It was Emily's wedding. Casey kept her cool as she heard Max and Emily mutter their I Do's. The feeling in her gut as she remembered the last time that she had seen those two together. Entwined on Emily's couch. The sick taste in her mouth. She was the bridesmaid, so she kept her plastic smile on her face. Looking anywhere but at the bride and groom as they danced.

When it came time for everyone else to join the dancing, she was shocked as she walked along the edge to see a guy with salty brown hair dancing; only to be disappointed when it wasn't Derek who turned and looked her way. His smile not quite mischievous enough. His eyes not that milk chocolate color. His look didn't make her smile. No, it made her frown.

As she got out of the shower and wiped the water off of the mirror. Seeing Derek behind her and whipping around to fall and hit her head on the sink. The sound of her roommate running. The blood running in her eyes. The salty tears that haunted her. The brown eyes that made her cry and smile at the same time.

She hated being stuck with just memories and photographs. And the occasional dream that didn't involve him running away from her. And her screams of protest. The hospital sounds and the smell. The last time she was here was with Noel. When the doctors said they couldn't help him; he was to far gone. She opened her eyes to blue tortured eyes. She sighed as she backed away. They weren't the eyes she wanted; the eyes that she needed. She looked away. Why did she never run out of tears?

"He wouldn't have wanted you torturing yourself over his memory, Case."

She sighed as she heard his voice. So close to Derek's, they talked the same way; the same words when Derek was being sweet. What if she needed his memory to remember that he existed. That he was her's for a whole year. Why did he have to leave her alone? No one knew of the child she had put up for adoption. She couldn't raise her right, and she knew it. She wasn't going to be stubborn and ruin the child's life. But it was Derek's child; the voice had told her. Yes, and he would have wanted what was best for him. No, he would have wanted you to keep him. Well, I don't think that. I cant take care of the child. So in the end she gave the child to a nice couple in a rich town.

The end. She didn't realize that Sam was the only one in the room. She wondered where her family was, but she wasn't going to ask. Instead she sighed and leaned her head back, feeling a faint throb near her left temple. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to speak. She just wanted to disappear just like Derek did.

"Do you see him to Casey?"

**A/N: I got my inspiration from Miley Cyrus's song, Bottom Of The Ocean. Please review!! They really brighten my days.**


End file.
